Shocker
Herman Schultz was just a petty criminal, but after being jailed one too many times he built a pair of Vibro units in the prison workshop. He returned to crime immediately, taking the name "Shocker", he began a string of high-profile robberies. His criminal career often brings him into conflict with Spider-Man. Character History Herman Schultz was born in New York City on April 13th, 1973. He was a high school dropout who had brilliant talents as both an inventor and an engineer. Instead of using such talents to gain legitimate employment, he became a successful burglar and the world's best safe-cracker (according to him in later stories). After finally being caught and incarcerated for his crimes, he developed a pair of gauntlets designed to shoot air blasts, vibrating at high frequency. Schultz uses his gauntlets to escape from prison and becomes the supervillain known as "The Shocker". He defeats Spider-Man in their first confrontation (Spider-Man was at a disadvantage due to having a bad left arm sprain from an earlier battle with the Lizard) during a robbery. While robbing a bank, he was later beaten and sent back to prison after Spider-Man pinned Schultz's thumbs away from the gauntlets' triggers with the webbing and then knocked him out. Later on in his career Shocker often acted as either a thief or subordinate to more prominent mob bosses such as Silvermane. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Sometime later, Shocker was enlisted by the Masters of Evil. He wound up in Murderworld and was tasked with destroying the heroes Baron Mordo sent there. The heroes beat Shocker, but he came back later and worked with Rhino to stop the heroes from releasing Heimdall from the ice he was trapped in. The heroes beat them yet again and saved Heimdall. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story Shocker went on to hire himself out as a mercenary and assassin, and his services had been acquired by Latveria. The Tinkerer, under Lucia von Bardas' payroll, built Shocker a new, stronger suit and Vibro units. He joined the Latverian assault on New York, helping to funnel their army into the underground. When Ms. Marvel started investigating the area, Shocker attacked and imprisoned her. Suspicious of her lost contact, the Ultimate Alliance went to find her, discovering the Latverian operation and engaging Shocker. He was easily beaten, but escaped, using the time the heroes spent rescuing their teammate to disappear. When a now cyborg Lucia von Bardas began a bombing on the city, Shocker piloted one of the cannons, helping to destroy multiple buildings before his gun was damaged. He once again fought the Ultimate Alliance and was knocked Unconscious, just like his partners Diamondback, Scorcher and Wizard. Lucia revealed one last plan, the suits the Tinkerer created for the villains contained a bomb, and the four defeated villains plus her own bomb would level Manhattan. The heroes responded quickly, knocking the villains free, though Lucia herself still exploded. Shocker was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, and would later be subjected to nanite testing. This would lead him into becoming a member of The Fold, and he was freed when the Nanite Nick Fury was defeated and the signal was shut down. =Gallery= MUA Shocker.png|Shocker from Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Inventors